With You
by MrsDWinchester-Zen007
Summary: Hyde falls in love with Eric's troubled cousin. Not a Hyde/Jackie story. Don't get me wrong, I loved the fact that those two fell in love, and was disappointed that they broke up, but I thought of this story before they came a couple. Hate it or Love it.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Eric's Cousin

"Eric!" Kitty Forman called from the top of the stairs as she made her way down the basement stairs.

"Yeah, Mom?" Eric Forman called, his eyes not leaving the TV.

"Your father wants you to come along with him to the airport to pick up your cousin." She told him, "So, let's get a move on!" Kitty said, as she walked back up the stairs.

"Your cousin is coming?" Steven Hyde asked.

Eric sighed, "Yeah, she's staying the summer with us. Her dad went to prison or something, and has no where else to stay. She's flying in from New York." He said, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"Is this the cousin that punched Laurie in the face?" Eric's girlfriend, Donna Pinciotti asked.

"Yeah it is." Eric answered, and was about to say something else, when his father, Red Forman yelled down the stairs.

"Eric! Let's go or I'll put my foot so far up your ass, you'll be singing until the 4th of July!" Red yelled.

"I just hope she's not weird like your last cousin..." Hyde said, as he watched Eric run up the stairs.

The guys were playing basketball when they returned. They all stop playing, once the car came to a complete stop.

Eric got out first from the backseat, and then Red got out from the driver's seat.

"Steven, can you help me with the suitcases?" Red asked, as he walked to the trunk.

"Sure." Hyde answered, as he watched a girl about his age get out of the car.

He swore that she was the most beauiful thing that came out of the Vista Cuiser.

She had long white blonde hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail and the greeness eyes he ever seen and curves all in the right places. She wore a black Led Zeppelin shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots. He also noticed that her left arm was in a cast.

"Taylor!" Kitty yelled from the doorway running up to her and give her a hug.

"Hi, Aunt Kitty!" Taylor answered, giving her aunt a hug back.

"My, you have grown into a beautiful woman!" Kitty said, looking at her, "You just look like you mother, God rest her soul..."

"Thanks. I think." Taylor answered, giving her a small smile.

"You must be hungry..." Kitty said, walking towards the house, "Guys, take her stuff up to Laurie's room."

Taylor watched her aunt walk away and noticed that two of the guys were playing basket ball came rushing up to her.

The tallest tried to give her a sexy smile.

"Hi, I'm Michael..." He told her, his eyes checking her out. More like raping her with his eyes.

"And I'm Fez..." The dark one with a heavy accent told her.

"Yeah, Eric warned me about you two..." Taylor answered, as she walked past them to the car.

She watched as Eric and his friend took her stuff out of the trunk.

"Be careful with that..." Taylor told her cousin's friend, when he took her guitar case out of the trunk.

He looked at her and give her a smile that made her blush.

"Don't worry, I will. I'm Steven Hyde by the way."

"Taylor Conner." She answered, "Eric metioned that you live here too."

"Yeah." He just answered, as he carefully took her guitar case out of the trunk.

Taylor just smiled, as she followed him inside, as Eric and Red carried the rest of her suitcases in.

Taylor was unpacking and looked around the room, that once belonged to her cousin.

'God, it looks like Snow White puked in here...' She thought, as she pulled out a few of her posters out, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called, when Hyde walked in.

"Hey, Mrs Forman sent me to get you from dinner." He said, suddenly feeling shy around this girl.

Taylor smiled, "I'm on my way." She answered. She thought he was very cute.

"What happened to your arm?" He then asked, nodding towards the cast on her arm.

"Uh, skiing accident." She answered, quickly walking past him, "Let's go eat, shall we?"

Hyde followed, having a strange feeling that she was hiding something.

"So, tell me, what is New York City like?" Kitty asked, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"New York is New York. Loud. Always moving..." Taylor answered, with a shrug.

"Red, we should take a trip up to New York City. I always wanted to see a Broadway show."

"Kitty, I don't want to see a bunch of men dress up as fruit cakes." Red answered, as he ate his food.

Taylor silently smiled, as she looked over at Hyde. He smiled at her and then went back to his food.

After dinner, Hyde took her downstairs to the basement, where Donna and Jackie were hanging out.

"Hi, I'm Donna." The tall red head told her with a smile.

"Taylor." She answered.

"Isn't Taylor a boy's name?" The short dark haired girl asked her, looking at her as if she was under her or something.

"Yeah, my dad wanted a boy, but surprise, I'm a girl." She answered, dryly.

"Sure you're not a boy?" Jackie asked her.

Taylor ignored her, as she sat on the couch.

"So, what you guys do around here for fun?"

A few minutes later, the gang sat in the famous circle.

"So, is it true that you punched Eric's sister?" Donna asked Taylor.

"Sure did. Popped her right in the mouth."

"That's so cool!" Donna exclaimed.

Taylor smiled. She liked Donna, and could see her as a friend. She even thought Jackie was cool when she wasn't trying to impress everyone.

"Did Eric tell you the time Uncle Red caught him wearing Laurie's lipstick?"

Hyde smiled at her.

"Do tell..."


	2. Chapter 2 First For Everything

Hyde was ready to eat breakfast when Taylor walked in. A smile came over his face as he watched her sit next to him, still half asleep and rubbing her eyes.

"Not a morning person, are ya?" He asked her.

"No, I'm not." She answered, picking up a glass of orange juice and taking a drink of it.

"Good morning!" Kitty exclaimed, as she walked over to the table with plates of eggs and bacon.

"'Mornin'..." Taylor answered.

"You never told us what you were going to do after high school." Red asked, as he read his newspaper.

"I was plannin' on going to college. I _was_ goin' to Art school." Taylor said, quietly as she put some bacon on her plate.

"What changed you mind?" Hyde asked, now interested.

She looked at her plate.

"I have to finsh high school first." She then said, thinking quickly, with a small smile.

"Right." Red agreed.

"Where's Eric?" He then asked.

"I think he's still asleep." Taylor answered, trying hard not to laugh.

Eric then came in, with pink lipstick smeared all over his lips. Hyde almost spit his juice all over the table, as he choked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OVER YOUR FACE?!" Red yelled at Eric, as Kitty looked at her son in shock.

Hyde looked over at Taylor who was totally shocked as everyone else. He was liking this girl more and more...

After breakfast and listening to Red yell at Eric that he didn't raise a fruitcake son, Hyde walked down to the basement, where Taylor was watching TV.

"I can't believe you did that to Eric. That was a good burn." He told her, sitting in his chair.

"Well, when I saw that pink lipstick sittin' on the dresser, I knew I had to do it." She answered, not looking up from the TV.

"Besides, I told him Kelso did it." She then snickered to herself.

* * *

"Damn! I can't believe that Eric thought _I_ would put lipstick all over his face." Kelso said, as he told Hyde, Taylor, Donna, as they sat in the Circle.

"Yeah, tough break." Taylor answered, glancing over at Hyde who smirked.

"Besides, everyone knows I look better in pink lipstick then Eric." Kelso added.

"Whatever man..." Hyde said, shaking his head and looked at Taylor.

"I'm going to the Hub, wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure!" Taylor answered, getting up from the couch.

"See you later!" Donna said, with a smile.

Taylor followed Hyde out the basement door, and up the stairs. They then arrived at Hyde's car.

"This is your car?" She asked, as she looked at the Black El Camino.

"Yep!" Hyde answered, proudly.

"She's a beauty..." Taylor told him, as he opened the car door for her.

"Thanks." He answered, 'So are you.' He thought, as he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side.

Once at the Hub, Hyde ordered and paid for the food.

"You know, I haven't had fun like this in a long time." Taylor told him, quietly, eating her fries.

Hyde smiled, "Been awhile since I had fun with a girl like this." He told her.

She smiled back, and then looked at the jukebox.

"I'll be right back." She told him, as she got up and walked to the juke box. She choose, dropped her money in and press the button.

_Freebird_ then started to play and Taylor danced back to the table.

"Dance with me!" She said, taking Hyde's hand and tugging him up.

"I can't dance..." Hyde told her, taking off his sunglasses and not comfortable about dancing in front of people.

"I can't either!" Taylor answered, with a laugh, "But I don't care. And you shouldn't either."

Hyde just smiled at her, as he pulled her close, as their eyes met. He then gently kissed her.

Taylor was taking by surprise, but didn't pull away. If fact, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. She swore that she saw fireworks.

Hyde finally broke the kiss, just looked into her green eyes, as they slow danced to the music, ignoring all the people around them, lost in each other.

When they returned to the basement, everyone knew that there was something different.

Hyde went to his chair, to start another circle, when he noticed that Kelso was in Taylor's spot on the couch, which was right by his chair.

"Hey man, you're in Taylor's spot. Move, man."

Kelso didn't even look at him.

"NOOOOOOO!" He shouted with a grin, his attention still on the TV.

Hyde suddenly got up and flipped Kelso right over the couch.

"OW, MY EYE!"

Taylor just laughed with everyone else, as she claimed her seat back.


End file.
